Le Paradis Blanc
by Aura Shiny
Summary: Songfic, yaoi, death. Une bataille qui tourne mal.


Titre: Le Paradis Blanc

Auteur: Aura Shinigami 

Genre: Song fic, one shot, yaoi, Death Fic ( encoooore!!) 

Couples: *sors des fanions GW *: vive le 3+4+3 et le 5+2+5!!

Sources: Gundam Wing, les ailes de la liberté

Disclaimer 1: Ok, ok! Au lieu d'écrire des bêtises, je devrais terminer celles que j'ai commencé maiiiiiiiiiiis si j'écris pas ce que j'ai en tête, je reste bloquée!! ( Ai trouvé un escuse valableuh ouais!!!!) 

Disclaimer 2: En va faire bref: tout ce qui est dans cette fic n'est pas à moi, des persos à la chanson! 

[ …..] Paroles des chansons 

( …) perso qui y pense 

Le Paradis Blanc

_ Mission ….On part de suite pour la Grèce…

( Duo ) 

[ Il y a tant de vagues et de fumée  
Qu'on arrive plus à distinguer  
Le blanc du noir  
Et l'énergie du désespoir …. ] 

_ Wing prêt

_ Deathscythe prêt

_ Heavyarms prêt

_ Sandrock prêt

_ Nataku prêt

_ Allons latter du Ozzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiis!!!

_ Shazi!!

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Wuffy! Let's goooo!!

( Wufei) 

[ Le téléphone pourra sonner  
Il n'y aura plus d'abonné  
Et plus d'idée  
Que le silence pour respirer…]

_ Hee_chaaaaaaaaan!!! Y devait pas avoir autant de MS!!! Les Mads ont encore foiré!

_ Hn…

( Wufei + Duo)

[ Recommencer là où le monde a commencé…]

_ Il faut partir sinon c'est la fin!! 

_ Wufei à raison!! On ne tiendra pas….

_ Quatre… Derrière toi 5 MS!!!!!! 

_ Fais attention Quatre!!

_ Nooon!!!!

_ Trowaaaaaa!!!

( Trowa) 

[ Je m'en irai dormir dans le Paradis Blanc  
Où les nuits sont si longues qu'on en oublie le temps ]

_ Sandrock est touché! 

_ Hee_chan!! Il faut partir!! 04 n'est plus opérationnel! 

_ Nous devons finir la mission! 03 ! Protèges 04!

( Quatre )

[Tout seul avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant]

_ Quatre? Tu m'entends? 

_Trowa! Je ne n'arrive plus à bouger ! J'ai mes jambes coincés!!!

( Trowa)

[ Je m'en irai courir dans le Paradis Blanc  
Loin des regards de haine  
Et des combats de sang]

_ Je vais te sortir de là….

_ Trowa…j'ai mal…..

( Quatre) 

[Retrouver les baleines  
Parler aux poissons d'argent]

_ 01! 04 est bloqué dans son Gundam! Je vais le délivrer….

_ Ne bouge pas 03, tu fairais une cible trop facile! 

_ Hee_chan! Il doit allez sauver Quatre! 

_ Hn…

( Trowa + Quatre )

[ Comme, comme, comme avant….]

_Hn ou pas….Trowa vas -y! Je te couvre mais fais vite!

_ Merci Duo

(Heero)

[Y a tant de vagues et tant d'idées  
Qu'on arrive plus à décider  
Le faux du vrai  
Et qui aimer ou condamner]

_ Quatre? Tu m'entends? J'arrive…

_ Tro..wa…mal….

_ Quatre…

(Quatre)

[Le jour où j'aurai tout donné  
Que mes claviers seront usés  
D'avoir osé  
Toujours vouloir tout essayer]

_ 02! Occupe toi des MS! Je protège 04 et 0 3! 05, aide le! 

_ Heero?

_ Quand Trowa aura récupéré Quatre, on part! Cette mission est un échec total! 

(Heero+ Quatre)

[ Et recommencer là où le monde a commencé…]

_ Dés qu'on rentre, je tue les Mads!!! Ils sont pas bien de nous envoyer dans un endroit pareil!!! 

_ Concentre toi, Duo! 

( Wufei) 

[ Je m'en irai dormir dans le Paradis Blanc  
Où les manchots s'amusent dès le soleil levant ]

_ Il m'arrivera rien Fei…Je suis le dieu de la Mort!

_ Ne fais pas l'imbécile quand même! Je tiens pas à te perdre…

_ Wufei….D'accord….

(Duo )

[Et jouent en nous montrant  
Ce que c'est d'être vivant]

_ Trowa …

_ Quatre, je suis là…je vais te sortir de Sandrock!

_ Je ne sens plus mes jambes, Trowa…plus rien…

_ Ca va passer, je te le jure… On va s'en sortir ensemble…

_ J'ai si mal…

_ Je ne te laisserais pas tomber….

(Heero)

  
[Je m'en irai dormir dans le Paradis Blanc  
Où l'air reste si pur  
Qu'on se baigne dedans]

_ Ça va aller Trowa?

_ Ses jambes sont bloqués sous le panneau de commandes.. Il me faudra du temps pour le faire sortir, heero…

( Trowa)

[A jouer avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant]

_ Shit! D'autre armures arrivent! On est fichu!

_ Je n'arrive pas à bouger le panneau! 

_ Trowa…laisse ..moi et sauve toi! 

_ Je ne te laisserais pas tomber…

_ Je ne veux pas que tu… meures…

_ Même chose pour toi! Je reste!

( Wufei + Heero)

[ Comme, comme, comme avant]

_ 50 % des MS sont détruits mais il en arrive d'autre! 

_ Wufei, je vais allez aider Trowa!

_ NON! 

_ Trowa? 

_ Ne venez pas….Eloignez vous….

_ Quatre?

_ Duo….Escuse nous… Eloigne toi, s'il te plait…

( Duo)

  
[Parler aux poissons d'argent  
Et jouer avec le vent]

_ 03 et 04 ne faites pas ça! On va réussir à s'en sortir…

_ Je ne sais plus bouger, Heero…Je ne sers plus à rien…. Trowa ne veut pas partir…

_ je t'ai juré de ne pas te quitter….On partira ensemble…

_Quatre et Trowa osez faire ça et ….

_ Adieu ….

_ Arrêtez les!!

_ Duo!!! Recule!!!!! 

_ Heero…Wufei…..ne les laissez pas faire autodétruire Sandrock!! 

_ On ne peut plus rien faire…

_ Je t'aime Trowa….

_ Je t'aime aussi….On restera ensemble même dans la mort….

_ Adieu….

_ Adieu mon Amour…

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!

( Quatre )

[ Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant]

_ Rapport de la mission?

_ Mission accomplie…. 100% des MS sont détruits ainsi que la base…. Grâce au pilote 03 et 04….

( Trowa + Quatre )

[ Comme avant… ]

…..Owari…..

* * *

Duo: une death?

Aura: je sais, je sais…encore une! 

Quatre: Pourquoi toujours nous?

Aura: C'est pas toujours vous!

Trowa: ….. ….. ….!

Aura: ouais bon, ok! C'est toujours vous qui êtes mourut! 

Wufei: tant que c'est pas moi, je suis ok!

Quatre: Traitre!!!

Heero: Si tu es pour le 5+2+5…je suis avec qui moi alors?

Aura: * sortant le fanion de Maitsuya coupine d'elle *: Vive le 1x2x5!!!

Tous: -___- Toutes tarées….

Aura: On sait ….^_____________________^ 

* * *

Ça vous a plus? Ça vous a pas plu? 

Laissez moi une pitite review, ça fait plaisir tout plein! ^_____^

Bisous!

Aura Shinigami

--- I never Run, I never Hide but I Kill the G boys….I'm Aura Shinigami….--


End file.
